Pesadilla
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: Edward: "esto tiene que ser una pesadilla" ... Después de rechazar ser el amante de Dante Edward es malherido y secuestrado por Dante... (ignoren el sumary y entren onegai) Advertencia: Tortura, Violación y Lime Parejas: DantexEdward y muy muy ligero Edward x Winry


Pesadilla

"_Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo Único**

**Okey es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto así que no sean malos conmigo **

**Yo no los capítulos de la serie como se debe así que espero que me haya quedado bien**

**La inspiración para este fic me vino del fic en ingles titulado Sins of the Father (lo leí con Google Traductor ojo) del cual tome algunas escenas prestadas (Inner: el fic se publico en el 2009 y yo no hablo mucho ingles así que no reprochen Yo: calma inner ^_^U)**

**En referencia a que no he visto la serie como se debe… verán yo vi primero la segunda serie de fma Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood ya que me gusto mas la trama la primera serie he estado medio indecisa por verla y solo he visto los capis que me han llamado la atención los cuales diré a continuación: **

**Primero vi el capitulo 45: Alma Corrupta… luego vi la peli Fullmetal Alchemist: Conquistador de Shamballa después de leer un fic de fma me puse a ver los capis 49, 50 y 51… luego vi el capitulo 01, 02, 04, 05 y 09 algunos días después el capitulo 34, 32 y 33 actualmente vi el capitulo 44 y desde ahí no he visto mas capis **

* * *

**:  
:**

(Sonido de cadenas moviéndose)

- ¡DÉJENME IR! – Grito un muchacho de largo cabello rubio atado en una trenza algo malherido y con sus manos, cuello y pies encadenados por grilletes que salían del suelo y el techo - ¡YA DÉJENME IR MALDITA BASURA!

- ¡Ya Cállate Enano! – le grito un chico de apariencia andrógina estirando los grilletes de las manos y el cuello haciendo que Edward grite de dolor

- ¡Basta Envy! – ordeno una voz femenina entrando a la habitación

:

Envy hizo caso y aflojo los grilletes un poco dándole a Edward la oportunidad de respirar

:

- Déjanos solos – dijo mientras caminaba hacia Edward el cual le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio

- bien – bufo Envy saliendo de la habitación

(Sonido de puerta cerrándose)

- Dante

- (risas)

:

Dante comenzó a caminar alrededor de Ed lentamente deleitándose enormemente de la vista observando y memorizando los rasgos y detalles del muchacho

:

- a pesar de que eres algo bajito, no estás nada mal – le dijo la alquimista pasando descaradamente una mano sobre el trasero de Ed

- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO BRUJA DE MIE… - La frase fue ahogada cuando un trozo viejo de tela le cubrió la boca

- Shh… - Dante termino de amordazar a Edward y siguió con su inspección

:

Edward se estremecía (no de placer sino de desagrado) cada vez que sentía el contacto de la mujer en alguna parte de su cuerpo

:

- te pareces mucho a él cuando era joven – señalo Dante más para sí misma que para Edward – es increíble

- _"¿está hablando del bastardo?"_ ¡Mrgg! – Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Dante lo jalo de su trenza

- Aunque la verdad… tú eres más guapo – le susurro al oído lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Dante se puso al frente de Edward y tomo su barbilla obligándolo a verla a los ojos

- ¿Cómo es que algo tan lindo como tú salió de esa mujer? – pregunto y entonces Edward giro su cabeza liberándose del agarre de Dante pero esta tomo su rostro de nuevo con sus dos manos

- Mírame – Con su mano derecha sujeto con firmeza la barbilla del rubio enterrando sus uñas en sus mejillas y con su mano izquierda le quito la venda de la boca para después darle un beso

:

El beso había sido forzoso y nada placentero para Edward el cual sentía como sus labios eran violentamente devorados y la lengua de Dante moviéndose dentro de su boca. Dante se separo de Ed cuando le hizo falta oxigeno dejando al chico con los labios hinchados

:

- exquisitos – le dijo Dante relamiéndose los labios

- eres… una anciana depravada…. Y enferma… - bramo Ed con una mirada de furia y odio tan grande que sus ojos dorados se veían como oro derretido

:

La alquimista en el cuerpo de Lyra fingió no escuchar lo que dijo su presa y sin decir nada junto sus manos y las coloco sobre los hombros de Ed. Una energía color azul recorrió toda la camiseta dejando a esta deshilachada; a continuación Dante comenzó a romper la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto el bien formado abdomen del muchacho

:

- cielos se me está haciendo agua a la boca – dijo Dante excitada acariciando/rasguñando los músculos de Ed mientras tiraba el ultimo trozo de la camisa junto con los otros al suelo

- de verdad estas enferma

- ¡Cállate! – Dante cacheteo a Ed y luego le quito el cinturón de los pantalones

- ¿Ahora qu… ¡AAH!

:

Usando el cinturón como látigo, Dante había empezado a golpear a Edward disfrutando mucho las expresiones y los gritos de dolor del muchacho cada vez que lo golpeaba. Paso un rato y cuando Ed ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir gritando la mujer tiro el cinturón al suelo y libero a Edward el cual cayó al suelo soltando algunos gemidos de dolor

:

- Oww… - se inclino al lado de Ed sonriendo un poco – así es como te quería… – decía mientras colocaba al rubio en su regazo con su cabeza descansando en su pecho – pequeño, indefenso y sumiso (acaricia el cabello de Ed)

- Tu… - murmuro con voz ronca siendo interrumpido por una descarga de las manos de Dante que lo dejo unos minutos inconsciente

:

Aprovechando que el ex alquimista estatal estaba inconsciente Dante lo llevo hasta su habitación donde lo coloco en su cama, ahí transmuto un par de grilletes de los postes de la cama y esposo a Ed de nuevo. Cuando este despertó además de ver que estaba esposado de manos y pies también se dio cuenta de que ahora solo estaba en bóxers

:

- (risa) no se vale mirar ni hablar – dijo Dante cubriéndole los ojos y tapándole la boca con una cinta

- ¡Hmm!… ¡HMMG!

:

POV Edward…

:

"Sentía como las manos de esta vieja depravada pasaban por mi estomago y como tocaba y acariciaba mis partes privadas pero cuando creía que ya estaba sufriendo las cosas más repulsivas que alguna vez me habían podido pasar… esa vieja…"

:

- _"m-mi…. boxers… no están" _¡ARGG! – la boca de esa mujer cubriendo mi miembro. Lamiéndolo y besándolo como si fuera una paleta – ¡Hmm! ¡Arghh! _"¡Basta! ¡Ya Basta!"_ (Tirando de los grilletes de la cabecera)

:

"Ella sabía que yo no estaba disfrutando esto para nada y por eso hacia lo que hacía ya el verme sufrir era lo que más disfrutaba ella"

:

- ¿Qué ocurre Ed? – Pregunto con voz socarrona – pareces un poco incomodo

- _"¡Esta &$%!..."_ (Tira de las cadenas)

:

"Las manos de Dante ahora recorrían mi pecho y mi estomago lamiendo de vez en cuando las herida que ella me había hecho, me provoca escalofríos…"

:

- ay Ed, se que siendo tu primera vez debes sentirte un poco extraño pero te aseguro que cuando te acostumbres ya no te vas a sentir así – me dijo mientras quitaba la cinta de mi boca – ahora… bebe un poco

:

"Entonces algo liquido comenzó a derramarse sobre mi boca mojando mis mejillas y mi cuello, por lo poco que probé supuse que era champagne"

:  
:

Fin de Pov….

:

- te dije que bebieras – Dante abrió la boca de Ed a la fuerza y vertió mas del liquido amarillo dentro. Cuando vio que Ed finalmente había bebido un poco cerró la botella y comió un par de fresas que estaban en un plato al lado de la cama

:

POV de Dante…

:

"tiembla cada vez que lo toco… sé muy bien que estos escalofríos que lo recorren cada vez que lo toco no son precisamente de placer pero a pesar de que lo gozo mucho… muy en fondo me gustaría que me correspondiera"

:

- _"tan hermoso" _– pensé mientras recorría su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y cicatrices

:

"Aunque no podía ver sus ojos estaba casi segura que bajo esa venda había una mirada de humillación, rabia y odio. Sus gemidos ahogados eran música para mis oídos"

:

- si quieres desahogarte…. Entonces llora – le dije mientras besaba su cuello y su barbilla

- no te daré el placer – me respondió con la voz entrecortada

- bien… - continúe besándolo y cuando llegue a sus labios les di una lamida y mordí su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que sangro

:

POV Edward…

:

- _"¿Cuándo parara esta tortura?"_ – me pregunte mientras Dante succionaba mi labio

- opino que igual deberías llorar – me dijo secamente y entonces sentí como se quitaba de encima mío

:

"Escuche el sonido de ropas cayendo a suelo y luego Dante se posiciono sobre mí de nuevo, esta vez podía sentir su piel contra la mía"

:

- ya que eso va a ser tu único alivio mientras estés aquí o al menos hasta que aprendas a disfrutar lo que te hago

- _"esto tiene que ser una pesadilla" _– entonces empezó a enredar lentamente sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura...

:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – se despertó horrorizada una joven de cabello rubio sentándose en la cama

- ¡Winry! ¿Qué pasa? (prende la luz)

- Edward (jadeos) – Winry miro a su esposo fijamente durante un rato y luego su habitación

- Winry… ¿Qué paso? – volvió a preguntar Edward un poco preocupado

- nada… solo tuve una pesadilla – admitió Winry secándose el sudor – Ed ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- claro – respondió el un poco confundido

- bueno… ¿recuerdas la chica de la que me contaste? Lyra… ¿La chica con la que cambio cuerpo esa mujer llamada Dante?

- ¿Siii…?

- ¿y también recuerdas la parte que me contaste cuando ella en el cuerpo de Lyra dijo que quería que tú fueras su amante?

- ¿Siii…?

- pues… cuando eso ocurrió… no paso nada ¿cierto?

- ¿a qué te refieres? –

- bueno a lo que me refiero es a que… si ella no mando a que te encerraran en un calabozo o algo así

- no… no paso nada como eso – admitió Edward ahora más confundido

- ¿de veras? – pregunto Winry insegura aun cubriéndose con la manta

- si… Winry que… - fue interrumpido por su esposa la cual soltó la manta que la cubría y se abalanzo sobre el

- Wi-wi…Winry… (Sonrojo)

- volvamos a dormir Ed – pidió la chica mientras abrazaba al rubio

- b-bien – Edward apago la luz y se volvió a dormir mientras abrazaba a Winry

- _"Edward Elric es mío"_

:

Fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de volverse a dormir ¿pero como es que Edward volvió a su mundo si la puerta había sido destruida?... Esa es otra historia…

:  
**FIN**

* * *

**Tatara tan… es el fin… dos cosas… **

**Primero antes de que se empiecen a preparar para lincharme por esto de que Winry soñara con Dante les aviso que yo ya sabía o mejor dicho yo supongo (y creo que lo hago bien) que Winry nunca conoció ni a Dante ni a Lyra**

**¿Por? Sencillo porque si Dante (en el cuerpo de Lyra) hubiera conocido a Winry yo puedo apostar a que en lugar de Rose, Dante hubiera tratado de cambiar de cuerpo con Winry**

**La razón por la que hice que Winry soñara con Dante fue porque me pareció mas divertido XD **

**Segundo: lo que dije en mi perfil es cierto, a mi no me gustan las series ni de Ecchi ni Hentai pero los fanfic lemon son casos a parte**

**Pero yo no leo cualquier lemon que encuentra… a mí NO me gusta leer fic lemon de tríos, crimen, necrofilia (Nota: es cuando alguien tiene relaciones con un cadáver) tortura o violación… aunque con este fic hago una enorme excepción por 5 razones… **

**(1) lo que ocurrió aquí nunca paso, era una pesadilla sádica de Winry XD y nadie fue dañado o herido emocionalmente (excepto tal vez Winry o los lectores que no hicieron caso a las advertencias XD**

**(2) yo lo escribí XP**

**(3) si el hombre es el que es violado por la mujer no me siento tan incómoda Xd (Inner: ¿y qué hay de la igualdad de sexos? Yo: ay cállate además lo que paso aquí solo fue una pesadilla)**

**(4) la pareja EdwardxDante (en el cuerpo de Lyra) no me molesta. Yo soy muy fan del Edwin pero el EdxDante es uno de esos emparejamientos raros que me gusta**

**(5) hace tiempo que yo quería escribir un lemon. Bueno esta historia encajaría más en los géneros violación, tortura y lime, no lemon. Pero en mi opinión esto es algo ya que recuerdo que (antes de hacerme cuenta aquí) una vez intente escribir un lemon de Inuyasha y Aome pero en cuanto escribí dos palabras en el Word me dio pena y de inmediato las borre y cerré el Word (ya se patético)**

**Dejen**** Reviews! ¡Onegai! me interesa saber su opinión! **


End file.
